The following background discussion is not an admission that anything discussed below is citable as prior art or common general knowledge. The documents listed below are incorporated herein in their entirety by this reference to them.
Beverage capsules containing filters and ingredients for use with beverage preparing machines are well known. A fluid, such as hot water, is injected into the beverage capsule using the beverage preparing machine in order that the fluid may mix with the ingredients to form a desired beverage. The desired beverage then flows through the filter and exits the capsule through an opening that is formed in the capsule downstream of the filter.
One problem with such capsules is that the flow of fluid through the filter may be slowed or impeded by fines that collect in the filter. The fines comprise small particles of ingredients that may block some or all of the pores or openings of the filter.
Another problem with such capsules is that the flow of fluid injected into the capsule may be concentrated along a particular path (such as the central axis of the capsule where the fluid is injected) with the result that the fluid does not sufficiently saturate all of the ingredients contained within the capsule.
There is a need for an improved beverage capsule that addresses the above problems or that otherwise provides advantages over conventional capsules.